callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
FIM-92 Stinger
The FIM-92 'Stinger' is an anti-aircraft launcher featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare It appears only in the campaign and its appearances are few and far between. It first appears in the level "Hunted" to destroy the pursuing Mi-8. It also appears in several hidden weapons caches in "All Ghillied Up", but using it tips everyone to the player's position and is very detrimental to the mission. It is found in two places. The first one is the church before the helicopter passes over. The second place is the building the sniper is on after the convention. Using the "give all" console command on "Game Over" will give the player a strange Stinger which looks like an AT4, and is unusable. File:stinger 4.png|The Stinger Stinger Sight MW.png|Iron Sight File:Strangestinger.png|The Stinger found in Game Over File:Strangestingerirons.png|The Game Over Stinger's "iron sights" Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Stinger returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 for the same purpose as the first game. 'Campaign' In the campaign, it is used in the mission "Wolverines!" to shoot down enemy Mi-28s. It can also be found in "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" and can be used to destroy an enemy Little Bird. Multiplayer The Stinger is available in multiplayer as a secondary weapon, unlocked at level 30. It can lock onto killstreak vehicles and comes with two missiles. It can only be fired at killstreaks, and not other players. If there is an airborne Harrier it is a good tactic to wait until the player calls in his Pave Low or Chopper Gunner, as the player can lock-onto the Harrier and destroy the Pave Low or Chopper Gunner together with one missile if they fly nearby. Stingercropped.PNG|The Stinger in third person. Stinger Sight MW2.png|FIM-92 Stinger's sight. Launched-Stinger.png|A Launched Stinger missile. Modern Warfare 3 The Stinger appears in Modern Warfare 3, as seen in this video at 1:07: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9IC-VunMy4 Its Unlocked at lvl 40 Trivia Call of Duty 4 *In the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer, objectives in Search and Destroy are depicted as Stingers packed into boxes. *During the mission "All Ghillied Up," the Stinger can lock-on to the wild dog, however only before MacMillan tells the player to avoid it. *Contrary to popular belief, the Stinger can be reused. This is done by pressing the weapons switch button when the player begins to throw it away. The player will retain the Stinger, which can be reloaded by walking over another Stinger. *On the area where the player holds the Stinger, there is text that reads, "BLAH BLAHAJ8 HAJ8." This can be easily seen on the Stingers in the bell tower in "All Ghillied Up." Modern Warfare 2 *When aiming down the sight, it is possible to see a fingerprint of the sight. *It is possible to kill the player and multiple other enemies around the player with a Stinger missile if it impacts a nearby obstacle (such as a building) whilst being fired at a locked on vehicle. *On the side of the Stinger, clearly visible through a sniper scope, there is writing that says "BLAH BLAH BLAH". *On Infinity Ward's website, the Stinger was voted the favorite rocket launcher in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *If the Stinger is fired at an enemy aircraft as it leaves the map it will chase the aircraft until it is completely removed from play, allowing the user to destroy it and get the corresponding XP bonus anywhere from 5 to 10 seconds after it leaves the map. *On top of the Stinger scope, there's writing which forms names, these can be seen through a sniper scope: 8R0CKH8URD (Blackbird) - P3A58NT (Peasant) - T5U38M1 (Tsunami) - M8GN3TH38D (Magnethead) - QW33F8E8ST (Qweefbeast) - 5t0n3p13l0t (Stonepilot) - CH08ACCA (Chewbacca) - G315L3R (Geisler) - L0N65H035 (Longshoes) - C0177PY6 (Coitus) - 120YC3 (Royce) - PO12T312 (Porter) - 5OUPY (Soupy) - L0RCK (Lorck) - G121GG1 (Griggs) - K177Y (Kitty). These are all gamertags of Infinity Ward employees on Xbox Live. *The Stinger can't lock on if inside a building with windows; the windows must be broken first. *The Stinger can still lock onto air support even during an EMP due to a recent patch. *The Stinger is the only weapon in game to have no Master (headshot) challenge after Prestiging, which is instead replaced by a Veteran IV challenge, requiring 5,000 helicopter kills. *It is possible to shoot down multiple aircraft with a single Stinger missile, if they are close enough together. This can be used to destroy a Pave Low or Chopper Gunner in one shot if another killstreak reward is within the missile's blast radius. *There is a Stinger headshot title, though it is obtained through the Veteran challenges. *Just like on Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Stinger can be reused, though an ammo crate must be used with the Stinger equipped. The same quirk applies with the AT4. *Sometimes when playing with a poor connection, all Stinger missiles will miss their target. This can be very annoying if the enemy has a high-end killstreak reward and it is impossible to shoot down due to lag. *If high sensitivity is enabled, spinning right when stunned or flashed will make the right side of the launcher visible. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gx9qsVyKU-U Getting killed by the Stinger missile es:Stinger Category:Explosives Category:Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons